Space Needle Superhero
by iamkellylouise
Summary: After their almost kiss Addison tells Alex she's had a weird week, and he makes it known that he's there for her to talk too. As their friendship develops will it ever become more? Addex.


**A/N: Oh lord what a rubbish title.**

**Set before the bar kiss as you'll see =) Reviews please!**

_

* * *

_

_I can be you hero baby  
__I can kiss away the pain  
__I will stand by you forever  
__You can take my breath away  
_**-Hero, Enrique Iglesias**

_~x~_

"Hey" Alex said walking into the NICU.

"Hey. Haven't seen you the last couple of days"

"Yeah, I was covering the pit. I got pulled into an emergency appy and a ruptured spleen. Pretty chaotic"

"Look Karev, I'm your attending. I'm sorry about what happened. It's been a weird week for me. So, um, normally...anyway...I apologize"

"The baby's bowels functioning yet?" Alex asked trying to hide a disappointed look on his face.

"Actually yeah. She had her first diaper change today"

"That's good"

"Yeah it is" Addison smiled.

"Look if, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here ok?" Alex said softly.

"What?" Addison said looking at him with confusion.

"You said it's been a weird week for you, so if you need to talk about it, I, whatever, it doesn't matter, it was just a suggestion" he said reaching for the door.

"Alex wait" Addison said quickly, Alex turned back to her "It's just, it's kind of hard to talk about y'know?" she said quietly.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably drinking" Addison nodded.

"Change of plans" Alex said simply "Meet me at the Space Needle at about 8?"

"The Space Needle?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Alex smiled "Ok?"

"Um, ok" Addison stuttered.

"I'll see you there then" Alex smiled backing out of the room.

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison approached him.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Follow me" Alex said leading Addison to the queue, after a short wait and the elevator ride up to the top Alex and Addison sat next to each other on one of the benches looking out at the sun setting "So…." Alex started turning himself towards Addison "Wanna talk about it?"

Addison took a minute, shifting a little uncomfortably before taking a breath and starting to talk "I aborted Mark's baby" she said shakily "And the day we almost kissed, the day he was rude to me, that was the due date, and Mark I, I wasn't going to tell him, but then I did and, he was so happy, he was happy and, he bought this Yankees onesie and a calender to mark the due date on and, and then I found him with someone else, and she wasn't the first and, he would have made a terrible father, so I went ahead and got the abortion, and he's never forgiven me for it"

"You didn't want a baby?" Alex asked softly, he held her hand in his and rubbed soft circles in her palm.

"I wanted Derek" Addison said quietly "I wanted to save my marriage, I wanted Derek's baby, and now, what do I have? Nothing, I have nothing, I never thought I'd end up alone y'know? Callie says I haven't ended up anywhere, and I guess she's right but, it's just, one of those weeks where it feels that way"

"I know it might not feel like it but you did the right thing Addison" Alex said softly "You can't bring a child into a world where their Dad sleeps around and their Mom's miserable, that's not a place for a child, you know that, if you didn't know that you wouldn't have done it"

"No, I know it's just, I really hurt him"

"And he really hurt you" Alex said simply "Look, he's not thinking about the bigger picture, when he does he'll realize it was for the best, you need to stop beating yourself up about it"

"I know, you're right" Addison nodded "You are"

"I know" Alex smirked.

"Why did you bring me here?" Addison asked quietly.

"Because" he shrugged.

"Y'know" Addison said standing up and looking through the viewfinder "Viewfinders are like my second favourite thing" she smiled.

"Really" Alex smirked standing next to her "What's the first thing?"

"Shoes" Addison said with a grin.

"Right" he laughed.

"Makes me miss New York" Addison said with a sigh "Top of the Empire State Building, it was my place y'know? I could spend hours up there"

"Maybe this could be your new Empire State Building" Alex said resting his hand on her back "You'll be ok y'know"

"I know" Addison smiled "Thank you Alex"

"Anytime" Alex smiled.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Alex, where are we going?" Addison asked as Alex carried their lunch trays along the corridor.

"You're eating lunch with me and my friends"

"Woah, woah woah" Addison said grabbing his arm "Are you insane!" she exclaimed.

"Yes" Alex said simply "You'll be fine, Cristina spends her time with her nose in a book and the other 3 play cards, I sit and do nothing so you can come in with me and we can talk"

"Where are we even going?"

"Meet Really Old Guy" Alex said walking her into the room, everyone looked up at them curiously, he moved over to the far side of the room and put their tray down on the small table and pulled up two chairs.

"You eat in a room with a comatose patient" Addison said slowly as she sat down.

"It's quiet" he shrugged.

"Riiightt" Addison nodded "You're not on-call tonight right?"

"Free as a bird" Alex smiled "Why? Wanna go for a drink?"

"I thought we could go back to my new ESB"

"Your what?" he laughed.

"Empire State Building" she said rolling her eyes a little "On me this time, and I'll bring food so don't eat dinner, oh and I have nothing depressing to spill so we can actually have a little fun"

"We had fun last time" Alex smiled "Your obsession for viewfinders is quite amusing"

"Shut up" Addison said hitting him on the arm "Crap" she said looking down at her pager as it bleeped "I have to go, if I don't see you before I'll meet you there at 8 ok?"

"Ok, bye Adds"

"Bye" Addison smiled kissing his cheek before quickly leaving.

"What the hell was that?" Izzie, Cristina and Meredith exclaimed, George just looked confused.

"Erm, me arranging to go out with my friend for dinner" Alex said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Since when were you friends with Addison!" asked Meredith.

"Since last week" Alex shrugged "She's fun"

"I bet she is" Cristina muttered.

"It's not like that" Alex said rolling his eyes "We talk, like a conversation, it's no big deal"

"Where's the 'new ESB'?" asked George with confusion.

"Space Needle" Alex laughed "She said being up there made her miss being at the top of the Empire State Building, she said she'd spend all day there if she could, so I said that the Space Needle can be her new place"

"You sure you're not screwing her?" asked Cristina.

"I'm sure" Alex smirked.

~x~

"I kind of love it up here" Addison smiled as she looked out at the Seattle sky through a viewfinder.

"Me too" Alex smiled wrapping and arm around her lower back "So, my friends jumped to the obvious conclusion today after lunch"

"They think we're sleeping together" Addison smirked "How surprising"

"I put them straight" Alex said quickly.

"I know" Addison said softly, her hand moved down to take his and she led them over to a bench, they both sat down, Alex's arm moving around to her shoulders, Addison's head resting on his, his other hand playing with her fingers.

"So, are you sure you have nothing you want to talk about, because I'm here, if you need me" Alex said softly.

"I'm fine Alex" Addison smiled "I'm really good"

"Good" Alex said kissing the top of her head.

"This is nice" Addison said snuggling into his body.

"Hmm" he sighed, Addison turned her head to look up at him, Alex brought a hand to her face, he traced along her cheek and across her jawline with his thumb, Addison moved a couple of inches closer to him, her eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes, she could feel his breath on her skin, she moved another inch as did Alex, and within the second their lips softly touched, every move was tentative, Alex's tongue teasing her mouth, Addison wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, a small moan coming from the back of her throat before they pulled away breathlessly.

"Friends can kiss, right?" she asked quietly.

"Right" Alex nodded "Of course. Sometimes you just need to be kissed"

"Right" Addison smiled "Do it again" she whispered, Alex leaned forward and kissed her softly.

~x~

**1 week later.**

Addison needed Alex. She needed his arms to wrap around her, she needed him to tell her everything was going to be ok, she needed her friend. But his cell was off and she knew he wasn't at the hospital and he wasn't at his apartment either so she called Callie to get another address and she made her way to the one place she never thought she'd go, Meredith Grey's house. She walked to the front door and knocked against it, she watched as Meredith walk towards her and open the door.

"Addison" she said with surprise "Everything ok?"

"I uh" Addison stuttered "I can't get hold of Alex and he wasn't home, and I, I know he's not at work so I, I thought he might, be here"

"Yeah he just stopped by to borrow some books, come on through" Meredith said letting her in "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Um no, no, not really" Addison stuttered "Is Derek here?"

"Yeah, everyones in the kitchen" she said leading her through.

"Hey" Alex smiled "What are you doing here?" he asked, Addison took a beat before bursting into tears, Alex shot up from his seat and took her in his arms.

"Hey, hey what happened?" he asked quietly "Talk to me"

"I, I uh" Addison sobbed "Oh god" she whispered.

"Addison" Alex said pulling her back a little and looking at her directly "What happened?"

Addison took in a breath and turned to face Derek who looked at her with concern "It's Savvy and Weiss" she said hoarsely.

"What happened?" Derek asked quickly.

"Her, her Mom, Andrea, she just called me and, they, they were in a car accident and, and they, they're dead" she said with a sob "Both of them, they're, they're dead"

"Oh my god" Derek said with a whisper "Oh my god"

Addison buried herself back into Alex's arms and sobbed against his chest, Alex wrapped his arms tightly around her and stroked her hair "Sshhh, it's ok" he whispered into the top of his head "It's ok, I've got you"

"I, I only spoke to her yesterday" Addison sniffled "We, we were going to meet up in, in a few weeks, she was going to fly out here, and, and she, she was really happy, they were both, really happy and, and now, and now…."

"Addison, slow down, just breathe" Alex said softly "Breathe for me"

Addison's breathing steadied a little, she wiped her eyes and turned to Derek who was white as a sheet and being hugged by Meredith.

"Andrea's going to call me when they know about the funeral so, I'm going to go, I have to"

"I know" Derek said softly "I'm going too, I, I have to it's, it's Savvy and Weiss" he said standing up and hugging her "Of course I'll be there"

"I can't believe this" Addison whispered.

"I know" Derek said sadly "I guess we should uh, let Mark know"

"You need to tell him" Addison said firmly "I can't, I can't say it again, please Derek, please"

"I will, I promise" Derek said wiping a tear from her cheek "I'll call him ok?"

"No" Addison said shaking her head "You need to grow up and tell him face to face, you need to grow up and get your best friend back Derek, what would you do if that was him? And he died thinking his best friend, his _brother_ hated him? You'd feel like crap, and you don't hate him, I know you don't, and he's sorry, and I'm sorry, and that's all we can say to you so, be the Derek I met when we were in med school, be that Derek for him, be his brother, because I can't take this anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, ok" Derek whispered "I'll talk to him, just breathe, relax Addison, I know it's hard, and I know you're upset, but you need to breathe"

"He's right Adds" Alex said hugging her again "Hey, how about we go to our ESB? We'll look through the cute little viewfinders you love so much"

"Ok" Addison whimpered "Thank you"

"Ok" Alex said kissing the top of her head "Let's go"

"Ok" Addison nodded "I'll, I'll see you tomorrow" she said to everyone "Sorry for crashing your kitchen with this"

"It's ok" Meredith said softly.

"Bye guys" Alex said leading Addison from the room.

"This might be an inappropriate time but, he loves her doesn't he" Izzie said quietly.

"Absolutely" Meredith nodded.

~x~

"You ok?" Alex whispered into Addison's ear as they sat on their bench, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Just keep holding me" she mumbled.

"You'll get through this, I promise" he said kissing the top of her head "I promise you"

"I can't believe I'll never see them again" she whispered "I can't, I can't believe this"

"I know" he said rubbing her arm "I'm sorry Addison"

"Me too" Addison said looking up at him with a tear stained face, Alex wiped her tears away with his thumb, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, Addison pulled herself up a little and kissed him softly.

"Can you…" she whispered "Can you sleep at the hotel with me tonight I, I don't, I don't want to be on my own"

"Of course I will" Alex smiled kissing her again "I'll always be here Addie, I promise"

"Thank you" Addison whispered.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison and Derek walked towards him and Meredith outside of the airport.

"Hey" Addison smiled hugging him tightly "How are you?"

"I'm good" he nodded "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" she sighed "But I'll be fine"

"Good" Alex said kissing her forehead "How was, y'know?" he muttered nodding over to Derek who was being hugged by Meredith.

"It was, ok" Addison said softly "Can we go to our place? I'll tell you everything"

"Ok" Alex smiled.

"Derek" Addison said turning towards him "I'm gonna, get going, thanks for, being there"

"They were my friends too Addie" Derek said hugging her.

"I know but, thanks for putting up with me"

"Eh, you're not that bad" Derek said with a laugh.

"You either" Addison smirked "Bye Der, Meredith" she nodded.

"Bye" Meredith smiled softly, Addison linked her arm with Alex's and they walked towards his car.

~x~

"So" Alex started as he held Addison in his arms on their bench at the top of the Space Needle "Anything you want to talk about? How was being with Shepherd?"

"We had to do the 'oh actually we're divorced' thing a few times but it was ok, he let me cry on him" she said with a laugh "And we cleared out the brownstone which was, hard, for both of us, he hasn't been back there since that night so, it was, awkward, and I found, I found our wedding album and, I got upset, we both got upset, we're not, we're not still in love with each other, that's not it, it's just, that day, we were happy, we were so happy"

"It's only natural Addie" Alex said kissing the top of her head "Is everything sorted now?"

"Yeah" Addison nodded "We've split everything between us, had some of it shipped out here, I've left most of the furniture to be included in the sale, I can't keep that place, it's too hard"

"You can have a fresh start now, it's for the best"

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I guess it is"

~x~

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then" Alex said as he leaned against the doorframe of Addison's hotel room.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Thank you, for tonight, for everything, you're a great friend Alex"

"You're pretty great yourself Adds" Alex smiled "Night then" he said kissing her cheek.

"Night" Addison said kissing his, they slowly moved away from each other, Alex's hand on Addison's hip, their eyes connected before Alex crashed his lips against Addison's, he backed her into the room and slammed the door shut behind them, he turned them around so he had Addison pressed against the wall, her hands came down to the buckle of his pants, their lips never leaving each others as she pushed them off his hips. Alex's hands came to the bottom of her dress and pulled it up to her gather around her hips before pushing her panties down, letting them fall to the floor, Addison kicked them off her heels as she pushed his boxers down, with a jump from Addison and a lift from Alex Addison wrapped her legs around his waist.

It wasn't long before Alex slipped his hardness right inside her, both of them letting out groans, he managed to pull her dress over her head and throw it to the other side of the room, as he took of his own shirt Addison removed her bra. After several minutes of moving in and out of her Alex held onto her body tightly and carried her over to the bed still buried inside her, he lay her down and pinned her arms above her head as he thrust hard against her.

"Alex" she moaned "Oh god, Alex"

"Addison" he breathed dipping his head to kiss her neck, her lips in line with his ear, he thrust faster with every moan that escaped her lips.

He moved his hands to her hips as they bucked uncontrollably and he held her down against the bed, his thrusts getting harder and deeper "Oh god, oh my, oh god" she moaned "Alex, don't stop" Alex leant down and kissed her hard on the lips and with a few more thrusts they both came, his cum spurting inside her, their bodies grinding together, he kissed her again before rolling onto his back and pulling Addison in close to his side, her head buried in his neck, they shared soft kisses as their eyes started to slowly close, they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

~x~

"Stop watching me sleep" Addison mumbled the next morning as she felt Alex brush a piece of hair from her face.

"You look cute when you're sleeping" Alex said pecking her lips, Addison yawned and opened her eyes.

"Hi" Alex smiled.

"Hi" Addison said biting her lip a little "I'm pretty sure friends can't have sex" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah, me too" Alex said quietly.

"It was, pretty amazing though" she smiled.

"It was" Alex said kissing her again "It really was"

"What did we just do?" she groaned, hiding her face with her hands "Why do I end up ruining any good friendship I ever have?"

"Hey" Alex said taking her hands in his "You haven't ruined anything, we're not ruined, we're just, different"

"Different how?" Addison asked quietly.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I want to give this a shot, give us a shot, if you want too"

"You want us to, be together" Addison said slowly.

"Addison I, since, since you said I was a good guy, I just, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, I just want to hold you and kiss you and be with you, and I want to protect you, that vanilla latte thing, that was me protecting you in a way that couldn't get me fired" he said with a laugh "Because all I've wanted to do since he spoke to you like that, and I don't care what the reason was, is punch him, I had to really hold myself back from just punching him, the same with Shepherd too, I just, I hate the way they treat you Addie, and, and I'm really, I'm really falling for you" he said softly, Addison let out a shaky breath "You and your rambling and your obsession for shoes and viewfinders, and I love that you sing to the babies when you think nobody's watching, and just you, I'm really beginning to love, you"

"I'm really beginning to love you too" Addison said warily, Alex let a grin spread on his face before leaning in to kiss her.

"We have an hour before we need to get out of here, wanna take a shower?" he asked cheekily.

"I think I can work with that" Addison said kissing him hard on the lips.

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled sitting down next to Addison in the cafeteria, greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Hey" she smiled softly "How's your day going?"

"I'm with Sloan, enough said" he smirked.

"I can talk to him if you want" Addison said playing with his fingers, Alex just stared at her with a smirk "Ok, that was a bad idea but, he can't keep treating you like his errand boy, you're better than that"

"Addie" Alex said softly "I really don't care anymore"

"You should care, this is your surgical career Alex, you've worked so hard to get where you are and he shouldn't…." Addison was cut off by Alex's lips.

"Shut up" he whispered against them "Let's just enjoy lunch, ok?"

"Ok" Addison whispered kissing him again, they looked up as the other interns and Callie all sat around the table, not even giving them a second glance, too enthralled in their own conversations.

Addison looked at him and raised her eyebrow, they leaned in, keeping their eyes open and kissed softly, keeping their eyes on their friends. Nothing. They moved back in, this time kissing more forcefully, their tongues slipping against one an others. Nothing. Alex pulled Addison onto his lap and almost pressed her against Cristina who was sat next to him to kiss her.

"Woah there Evil Spawn, can you not do that against me" Cristina shuddered wiping her arm a little.

"We just, you're not even looking at us!" Addison exclaimed.

"What?" everyone smirked.

"We're sitting here kissing and, you didn't even take any notice!"

"Were we supposed too?" Izzie asked slightly confused.

"Well we just thought that, we don't do this" Alex said gesturing between himself and Addison "We're, well we were, until last night, just friends so, I figured maybe you'd be at least a little shocked"

"Nurse Tyler saw you kissing at the Space Needle" said Meredith shrugged "And we kind of expected it since the day in Really Old Guy's room"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to tell us" Callie said simply.

"Well, isn't this an anti-climax" Addison muttered.

"There was nothing anti about your climax last night" Alex said kissing her neck.

"Alex!" she exclaimed hitting him on the arm, her face going bright red.

"What?" he laughed.

"Idiot" she mumbled.

"Wanna go find an on-call room?" he whispered into her ear "We have some time"

"Well" Addison said standing up "I have to go and uh, check on some patients"

"Right, me too" Alex nodded "Patients"

"Don't be too loud" Callie shouted after them, Addison turned around and stuck her tongue out at her before grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him to an on-call room.

~x~

Addison and Alex stumbled into the on-call room, the door quickly being locked behind them, lips instantly upon lips, pulling on each others clothes. As they fell back onto the bed they were only in their underwear. Within seconds they were both naked and Alex was slipping a condom onto his hardness. He positioned her at the edge of the bed, he lifted her legs into the air, resting them on his shoulders as without warning he thrust hard inside her.

"OH my god" she groaned "Fuck"

He moved quickly inside her, the slap of their bodies hitting together echoed around the room, as did the sounds of their moans, he pushed deeper, the curve of his hardness rubbing against her g-spot, he moved them a little, his knees came onto the bed as he pushed her legs towards her head, her knees eventually pressed against her breasts.

"Harder, oh god, fuck me, harder" she groaned, Alex leaned closer to her body and crashed their lips together, thrusting even deeper "How does it feel?" he whispered, holding back a moan.

"Amazing, you're amazing, fuck, oh fuck" she groaned "I'm nearly, fuck"

"Oh god" Alex groaned.

"Fuck" Addison hissed, she bit down hard on Alex's shoulder, her whole body began to shake "Oh fuck!" she moaned "Alex!"

"Addison" he groaned, he thrust hard again and then they were both coming, his cum filled the condom, her body writhed underneath him, her nails digging into his arms, Alex released her legs and collapsed against her panting hard "Oh my god" he whispered "That was amazing"

"So amazing" Addison gasped, Alex rolled off her still breathing heavily, bringing Addison to lay against his chest.

"Oh god, my head is spinning" Addison laughed "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me" Alex laughed kissing her softly.

"Oh believe me, I do" Addison smirked.

"You're so beautiful" Alex whispered stroking her cheek softly "Um, Addie, we didn't use anything last night"

"I know" she said biting her lip "I took a morning after pill when we got here, I'm gonna put myself back on the pill, I gave myself a break for a little while, in New York when, when Derek abandoned me" she said with a sigh "There was no point in being on it when we weren't even sleeping in the same bed"

"Addie" Alex said softly "I'll never do that y'know, I'll never leave you like that, I could never, I can't even imagine letting you go"

"I've learnt my lesson" Addison said quietly "I wouldn't stand for that again, I'd kick your ass"

"Oh, I know" Alex smirked "I love you Adds" he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you too" she smiled snuggling against him "That's the first time we've said that, last night we, we didn't exactly say that did we"

"No" Alex said softly "But I mean it, it's just you and me now Addie, and one day, I'm going to ask you to marry me, and we're gonna do it at our ESB, the whole thing, I don't care how cheesy it is, that place is where I knew I loved you, from the minute you told me about your obsession for viewfinders" he grinned "So, when the time comes, that's where we're getting married, ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a laugh.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Ok" she whispered crashing their lips together.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
